


Coming Home

by seventitas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventitas/pseuds/seventitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What actually happens behind closed doors and when the camera stops rolling? For Seungcheol and Jeonghan, it’s a secret that’s theirs to keep. Here’s a one-shot that takes a risque peek into that secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

S.Coups wiped his sweat one last time as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was the last one left in the practice room and all the members had already gone back to the dorm. He was working extra hard for this comeback - he has been purposely bulking up along with Jeonghan and Woozi. He had told Jeonghan to not strain himself too much at the gym, but in reality he just wanted Jeonghan to maintain his lean, feminine figure that he liked so much. He refrained Jeonghan from taking in whey protein, as it could destroy his soft, beautiful features. His phone beeped. Speak of the devil & he shall text. It was from Jeonghan.

  
Aren’t you coming home yet?

  
S.Coups smiled to himself, feeling glad he never once felt lonely as a trainee or an idol. With Jeonghan around, he was always taken care of as if he had a girlfriend living with him. Jeonghan might appear cold and distant but behind closed doors, S.Coups sees a whole different side of him and only he’s allowed to see that. He was one of the more private members, along with Vernon and Woozi. Text messages concerning invitations to come home, take a rest, and snuggle beside him were actually quite common from Jeonghan. 

  
Yep I’m coming~  
He replied and switched off the lights in the practice room. 

  
He opened the door to a dark and quiet dorm. It was past 2AM and he knew everyone was fast asleep. He could tell by Seungkwan’s snores, Vernon’s sleep talking and the gentle sounds of DK’s humidifier. His body has been excruciatingly sore the past few days. It’s the small price he has to pay for the physique he wanted. He was still somewhat damp with sweat, as was the shirt he was wearing.  He was thinking whether he should take a shower or not because he was extremely beat and just had an urge to crawl into a pile of pillows and pass out. He put down his bag and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. 

Just then, Jeonghan quietly came out of his room. His hair was loose and tousled in the right kind of way.

“Oh you’re home.” He said, walking towards the kitchen. 

“Mm. Are the kids asleep?” S.Coups asked, not bothered anymore by the fact that he sounds like an actual father. He took a long sip of water.

“Yeah. You’re working out too much you’ve got to stop.” Jeonghan exclaimed, noticing how drenched in sweat his shirt was and how tired his face looked. 

“But look how strong I am.” S.Coups joked, hitting Jeonghan’s butt. He flinched and hit him back in the arm. 

“Appa!” S.Coups groaned, holding his poor sore arm. Jeonghan might not have worked out as much as him but he sure possessed that natural, manly strength. Jeonghan instantly realized what he had done and laughed a little. 

“Sorry, sorry. It hurt?” He said, chuckling as he held S.Coups by the arms. S.Coups made a pained face once more, biting his lip. 

“Let’s get you out of that shirt first.” Jeonghan said as he lifted S.Coups’ shirt above his head. This was a normal gesture between them already. 

“You better sleep now. It’s late.” He told S.Coups as he tossed his shirt in the hamper. 

Jeonghan proceeded to go back to his room as S.Coups trailer behind him. He stopped in his tracks and looked back at him.

“You wanna sleep in my bed again tonight?” He asked him. S.Coups nodded eagerly like a little boy. 

  
Jeonghan shared a room with Joshua, Jun and Wonwoo. He slept at the bottom bunk right beneath Wonwoo. Some nights, S.Coups would sleep with Jeonghan, when he’s especially drained or just not feeling good. Jeonghan always thought he was the clingiest but he strangely found it comforting. The oldest and manliest of the house was the one who liked to cuddle and snuggle the most. Not even Dino was babied like that by him. 

  
But the thing was, it wasn’t always only snuggling. Sometimes, they found themselves kissing and locked in each other’s arms throughout most of the night. It was something they had always been doing but has never really gone too far. The members know and acknowledge it, but they’re not quite sure what kind of relationship they have. Neither of them knows. It was just something they felt like doing. S.Coups wanted it, and Jeonghan welcomed it. It was simple as that.

  
“On second thought, I kinda want to sleep alone tonight.” Jeonghan said, stopping midway through the door. 

  
S.Coups cocked his eyebrows and raised the corners of his lips a little, knowing that he really doesn’t mean what he’s saying. He knows how Jeonghan’s mind works by now. He likes manipulating people. Dangling them by his pretty little fingers like string puppets. S.Coups slowly walked closer to him, shirtless and all. He put his face inches from his, maintaining that boyish smile. He tilted his head to the side, looking at Jeonghan nervously bite his lip. S.Coups knew he was making him falter for a millisecond.

  
“That’s too bad. But okay.” S.Coups whispered, and gradually backed away, his eyes locked at Jeonghan as he walked towards his own room. 

  
Jeonghan felt a strange mix of emotions right then and there - anger, betrayal, relief, thirst, confusion all at the same time. S.Coups headed towards the door to his room as Jeonghan threw a ball of sock at him that hit him at the back of his head. When he turned around, Jeonghan had already shut the door to his room, avoiding further confrontation.

  
S.Coups had to shake his head and laugh. How mature, he thought. 

  
Jeonghan climbed into bed and under his covers. S.Coups’ sweat lingered on the side of his face where he had whispered earlier. He hated the fact that that spot felt hot. Moments later, the door opens and S.Coups comes in, squeezing himself into his bed.

  
“No.” Jeonghan said under his breath, wary of the other members sleeping.

  
S.Coups had already tucked himself in. He put his arm under Jeonghan’s neck and cradled his head. He took a whiff of his soft, flowy hair, just like he always does. It always put him in his zen. It smelled of flowers, powder and fresh air at the same time. 

  
Feeling that familiar warmth beside him, Jeonghan could not muster the strength to kick him out of his bed. His head fit in his arm as if it was made to be connected to each other. 

  
“One of these days you’re gonna have to stop pushing me away.” S.Coups said and buried his face onto Jeonghan’s neck. 

“I told you to come home. How is that pushing you away?” Jeonghan replied, his skin tingling at S.Coups’ hot breath on his neck. Slowly but surely, his fingers brushed against the back of S.Coups’ head. 

“Don’t try to play me, Yoon Jeonghan.” S.Coups whispered, kissing him behind his ear. “Your push and pull games don’t work on me.“ 

"It would be boring without my games.” Jeonghan cracked a smile before biting his lower lip again.

S.Coups lifted his head sort of got on top of him. 

“Ya. Stop being a girl. If I wanted to be messed around with I’d date a girl.” He whined. 

“We’re not dating though.” Jeonghan replied.

“We’re not?” S.Coups crooned. He smiled and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

“We’re not.” Jeonghan affirmed.

S.Coups kissed his other cheek. “Would you rather we stop this?” 

Jeonghan stared at him through the darkness. He could feel him getting stiff down there now and even though he can do a million things to stall, he knows they would still end up entangled in each other in the morning.

S.Coups waited for a reply. “Hm. Seems like you’re not–” he started but Jeonghan cut him off.

“Shut up.” He said, grabbing him by the head and kissed him. 

Now THIS feels like coming home, S.Coups thought. He ran his fingers through Jeonghan’s hair, pulling it ever so gently. He knew he liked it as well, because he always let out this soft moan whenever he did it. 

  
Jeonghan in return slid his hands all over his bare chest and back. He could feel muscles bulging out in the right places already. He broke away from S.Coups’ lips for a moment and kissed his neck down to his collarbones. He reached down and rubbed over his training shorts and whatever feeling it gave made S.Coups jerk just a little. 

  
Jeonghan chuckled silently and S.Coups caught his lips in another kiss. This time, more roughly. Jeonghan liked how rough and aggressive S.Coups got sometimes especially during days when he needed to let out steam. He would bite his lips, ears and shoulders, leaving tiny marks afterwards. Jeonghan was always careful not to leave hickeys, but tonight he left a couple on S.Coups’ chest. 

  
This went on until the wee hours of dawn. This time around it only led to raw, throbbing lips and a finally a semi-full handjob. Jeonghan was startled at first when S.Coups started leading his hand down his boxers but after a few tries, he began to get the hang of it. He backed his hand away after a while, but who knows, maybe next time it could go far. At least that’s what S.Coups hoped for.

  
They spooned when they slept, S.Coups covering Jeonghan with his thick arms and Jeonghan curled up and tucked in close to his body. 

  
Jeonghan fidgeted in S.Coups’ embrace. He turned his body to face him and squirmed closer to his chest. He looked up at him. He was sleeping soundly like a child. He stared at his long eyelashes, cherry lips, and silky skin and thought it wouldn’t be so bad waking up to this everyday. 

  
He closed his eyes once again as the sun outside began to rise.


End file.
